Wireless communication networks continue to increase in popularity, leading to increasing numbers of user devices connected to wireless communication networks. User devices, such as mobile communication devices, may be employed by users to communicate with other users or to access services available via a network. Network providers may desire to optimize network performance and maximize user satisfaction. However, a network provider may not be able to determine whether a user's experience is satisfactory without direct input from the user. Furthermore, a wireless communication network servicing a large number of user devices may find it quite challenging to monitor user device performance.